Light modulators, such as micro-optical-electromechanical systems (MOEMSs) or liquid crystal display (LCD) devices typically have a plurality of reflective elements for generating two-dimensional images. These devices modulate a light beam into pixels corresponding to the arrangement of reflective elements configured on the light modulator. Some light modulators, such as digital micro-mirror devices (DMDs), may be fabricated on semi-conductor materials using known planar processing techniques.